In many containment structures including appliances such as dryers and the like, a door may be held in a closed position by a latching assembly incorporating a retainer in combination with a latch pin or strike. The retainer is typically snapped into a punched out hole in the door and the strike is positioned in opposing relation within the associated cabinet. Once the door is closed, the head of the strike is trapped within the retainer until an opening force is applied to the door by a user.
One potentially desirable feature of a latch assembly for use in a container is the ability to maintain the door in a closed position under enhanced temperature conditions that may melt plastic components within the latch assembly. Thus, in the event of a fire at the interior of the container, the door will remain closed thereby confining the fire at the interior. Such a feature may be particularly useful in a clothes dryer or other container intended to operate under enhanced temperature conditions.
One exemplary prior latch assembly that maintains the door of a clothes dryer in a closed position during an abnormally elevated temperature event is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,111 to Hammer, Jr. et al., the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth herein. In the latch device of Hammer, Jr., a metal spring of substantially “U” shaped cross-section engages lateral sides of a plastic anchor member on opposing sides of a crevice opening within the anchor member. The spring includes outwardly projecting sheared leg members that are pushed through the access opening within the dryer door and which thereafter block removal. During a high temperature event that melts the plastic anchor member, the metal spring remains substantially intact in secure relation about a cooperating strike element with the outwardly projecting leg members holding the latch assembly in place.
While the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,111 operates in a satisfactory manner, the inclusion of the blocking legs as part of the spring necessitates a relatively high insertion force when the latch assembly is originally installed. Moreover, during normal operation the legs of the spring are caused to flex inwardly and outwardly as the strike is engaged and disengaged relative to the plastic anchor member. Thus, the blocking legs projecting from the spring may experience corresponding movement and a resultant degree of wear over time.